1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer interface providing at-a-glance display of information and/or control. Specifically, inter-linkable tiles provide a single-screen overview display/control panel. A typical Tile User Interface (TUI) implementation involves a centralized theme, such as an office environment, in which it is desirable to get an overview of multiple applications involving a number of relevant controls and displays of information. From the overview display, the user can select a tile to expand a selected application into additional inter-related tiles that can be designed to display all of any remaining functions of the selected application. The invention, thereby, provides not only an at-a-glance overview screen but also provides the capability of accessing all functions for any application with no more than one user input event. Additionally, a user has the flexibility to intermix applications and add hierarchy features to customize a TUI.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer users today often work on many applications at once on a single computer screen. This results in constantly navigating (opening, closing, and minimizing) many “windows” to access frequently-used information. Such navigating results in considerable wasted time and effort and can result in important information being missed or overlooked because a particular application window was not open at a critical time.
For example, viewing entries on a calendar, to-do list, the status of buddies, current temperature, current time, etc., usually requires many clicks through different applications that have interfaces designed in different ways. Information is not viewable at a glance and is not easily navigated with just a few clicks.